


Double The Addiction

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [4]
Category: CSI: NY, Without a Trace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is special because no one can say whether he's a Guide or Sentinel. Getting into Jack Malone's team on his own terms and meeting Danny changed him before coming online together in a shooting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m changing Endgame/Showdown to be way earlier eg mid-Season 1
> 
> Not Elena friendly! Not Victor friendly!
> 
> Part of Universe 1
> 
> Update: Now with an amazing Artwork by Red_pink_dots! thanks a bunch, what a lovely gift!

Martin’s nerves were nearly getting the better of him. He looked around the room, seeing the new team members and knowing he’d have to work hard to get rid of his last name’s influence. He barely had two years White Collar under his belt before he had put in a transfer, not wanting to work for a close friend of his father’s anymore.

He needed to be further away from his thumb than that and of course he knew the reputation Jack Malone had. Jack was fierce to only his results and barely staying in the line of what’s wrong and what’s right. His team had more solved cases than unsolved ones and that was what Martin wanted.

Jack Malone didn’t give a shit about a lower ranking Sentinel, even if the man was the Deputy Director of the FBI. Martin therefore had went to the Director’s secretary himself to forward his paperwork, after having talked to Jack about wanting to transfer to his team but without the red flags of his father on the paperwork.

Malone had looked at him and nodded acceptingly. Had told him now it was up to him to get the paperwork signed and transferred to New York.

Thankfully, Martin’s appearance at the Director’s secretary, Susanne, had gone over well. He had met her before on one of his father’s parties and she had been bored out of her mind. Martin, too. Together they had snuck off to Martin’s childhood room now guest bedroom where Martin had started a movie they had enjoyed while talking about their positions in FBI (Martin still in the academy) and their goals.

“Your father doesn’t know about this, does he?” she asked, accepting his transfer request and Jack Malone’s written acceptance.

Martin smiled at her: “You remember what I told you?” when she nodded, Martin continued: “Jack has a rep for not liking my father and would go heads to him. I’ll not be under surveillance twenty-four seven. That and my father always disliked my current latent state.”

“I’m sorry,” Susanne smiled at him: “Here it says only latent but not Guide or Sentinel.”

Martin grimaced briefly but answered her truthfully: “That’s because the blood work didn’t mark me down as a Sentinel or Guide but both Sandburg and Ellison assessed me when I was working in Seattle and said I was latent. It went on record but they never told me whether I am a Guide or Sentinel.”

“No wonder your father has you under surveillance and is pissed at you. If they cannot pinpoint you as either you might just be very powerful in spirit and senses.”

“I don’t think I’m too gifted in the mental part,” Martin admitted.

Susanne shook her head: “Don’t sell yourself short. You have instincts, as far as I can tell, from reading people. You’re calm and collected which is associated with Guide gifts.”

“You think?” Martin asked worriedly: “I’m not sure.”

“We’ll see. New York has a strong Alpha Trio,” Susanne mentioned: “Their Beta has shifted lately and is a low city Alpha to their State Alpha.”

“Should I meet them before heading to work?” Martin asked interested.

“Might not hurt, they’re NYPD,” Susanne smiled at him: “You might just meet them on cases.”

“The City’s Alpha?” Marin asked interested but Susanne shook her head: “Not necessary since you won’t be meeting them much if at all.”

“Thank you,” Martin said honestly: “You’re a grand Guide.”

“Ah, no worries. Oh and while you’re here, let me introduce you to a Guide that you can always ask for help if you need to. She’s Penelope Garcia.”

“That famous hacker?”

“The one and only,” she grinned at him: “While you’re here in Quantico that might not hurt.”

Martin nodded and followed her down into the building where the Beta Guide was.

*

Placing a short email-request to the Alphas of New York was done quickly, even if the two Sentinels eyes him strangely: “Why did you ask to meet us? You’re still latent.”

Martin nodded and replied to Sentinel Taylor: “Yes, but both Blair and Jim assessed me because my blood never showed the markers. Furthermore they never told me whether I’m a Guide or Sentinel. It might not hurt if you know me before we meet on the job and you think something is off with me.”

Their Guide stepped closer and took him in, Martin could feel the brush of a mind against his and was really surprised. Because Garcia had done the same and he hadn’t felt anything: “I feel your empathic ability, but I cannot tell whether you’re a Sentinel or Guide.”

“I know my family line had both strong Sentinels and Guides,” Martin shrugged.

“You don’t feel like either, to be honest,” Sentinel Messer said: “Maybe you are indifferent.”

“Indifferent?” Martin was confused now.

“Like some people get born with two sets of DNA, like some get born intersex,” Mac Taylor explained simply: “You could be both.”

“Or never come online as either,” Martin asked.

“If you were in the presence of your Sentinel or Guide, I imagine you will adapt and come online as a match to them.” Don explained: “At least that is the other reported case of indifferent. They came online as a Guide within the presence of their Sentinel.”

“Good, now that you’re aware of my case, I plan on not doing something unexpected but-“

“You’re an FBI agent,” Danny grinned at him: “Shootouts are enough to trigger you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant,” Martin nodded: “You don’t know any apartment I could rent by the way?”

“Actually,” Don laughed: “Danny and I just moved into Mac’s place. It’s still empty and you would be in hearing range if you came online gradually.”

“Sounds good, actually.” Martin replied: “At least if its Sentinel friendly I don’t have to worry afterwards.”

“Great, good to have you in our pride,” Don welcomed him: “See you around.”

Martin took the address with the apartment and the landlord and took his leave.

*

The paperwork had gotten through a week later, Jack calling him to tell him when his first day would be. Martin took the three days to set his apartment as good as he could and he took a day to visit Bonnie now that he was closer to them.

“Martin!” Jamie, his cousin, greeted him happily and tugged him on the hands to take him in. Martin always liked the presence of his family, as much as they loathed the choices of Victor.

“Hey there cuz,” he greeted the younger woman and enjoyed in the fact that she was a Guide that felt calm. He quickly turned to Allison and hugged her, too before looking at Bonnie and Rodger.

“Martin, good to see you,” Bonnie smiled, her hands still in her plants. Rodger shook his hand tightly and looked at him before dragging him into a hug: “Hey there.”

Bonnie meanwhile had left her gloves behind and came forward to hug Martin as well: “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I didn’t want you to feel the need to bake a cake and make a feast for me,” Martin replied dryly, stuffing his hands in his pockets: “I did bring a cake though.”

“Nah, we don’t like the bought stuff,” Allison said: “My sentinel senses don’t agree with the chemicals anymore.”

“Good that I tried to bake it then?” Martin shrugged: “Emphasize on try because I’m not yet certain that you can eat it.”

“Where did you even bake it? You mentioned Seattle not having an oven in your apartment.” Allison threw in: “And I doubt it would have survived the plane ride.”

Martin nodded and walked with her to the car to get the baking tin and took the cover off: “I moved to New York, close to the apartment of New York State’s Alpha Trio.”

“You transferred here? Why didn’t Victor say anything?” Jamie asked him and they settled down on the chair and table in the garden while Rodger brought out the coffee and Bonnie the dishes.

“He doesn’t know. I asked the secretary of the director to handle my paperwork after having been to the supervisor agent that I want to be part of. The guy is not too fond of my father and hopefully it will work out like that.”

They started eating the cake after the two Sentinels on the table had sniffed and carefully tried it. After Rodger and Allison had okayed, the others dug in and Martin was surprised that he had managed to bake a cake that actually tasted.

“If you bring that in on your first day at work, they’ll love you,” Jamie groaned around a forkful: “This is amazing. Only Mom’s cakes are close to this.”

Bonnie then placed her fork aside, a habit she always did when she was about to talk something serious: “Martin, you feel strange to me.”

Nodding, Martin thought he knew what that meant. Jamie and Allison both had come online the day the planes had hit the towers whereas Martin never did. Granted, he hadn’t been on a shopping tour to the Village that day but being there would have resulted in people coming online.

Once again Martin hated his father for placing him far away from everyone that there was no getting into the city. After having talked to the Alphas now, Martin knew a little more what to expect: “Do I feel like a Guide and a Sentinel could?”

“Yes. It is unsettling that you’re both in a way but we also register you still being latent,” Rodger agreed and looked at Bonnie who took his hand: “Alphas Taylor and Messer spoke with you?”

“As well as Sandburg and Ellison,” Martin added: “They told me I’m indifferent.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Jamie asked hotly: “That nearly sounds like you’re damaged. Which you’re not.”

“It means I might come online as a Sentinel or a Guide, depending on what my bondmate would be,” Martin explained: “They compared it to people having two DNA or being intersex.”

“So basically you can become both?”

“I won’t be both though if I were a Sentinel, I probably have an empathic ability,” Martin agreed: “Earlier when we met, I could feel your empathic weight on my mind. I’m currently not trained enough to know what to do with it since the centers refuse to train me as a Sentinel only for me to be a Guide and essentially have learned the wrong techniques.”

“We’ll teach you both!” Allison exclaimed: “There is no way we will let you be defenseless if you come online feral. There would be no protection for you and that would end in a bloody nightmare.”

“I agree,” Bonnie added: “We will tell you how to built shields mentally and see what sticks. If neither works, you will at least theoretically know what to do if you emerge suddenly.”

“If I come online naturally, my neighbors would register me and be there to protect me. I already have them on speed dial,” Martin shrugged: “I made an effort to tell them about my unusual state in case we ever met at work.”

Finishing her cup of coffee, Bonnie grinned: “Good. Now, let’s see what we can do about your shields.”

*

Martin’s first day on the job was already going way worse than he had suspected. Jack was a good Sentinel, working with what he got from his senses while Martin followed another instinct and had yet to learn he was now part of a team and not alone.

The other team members were surprisingly similar to Jack’s abilities but balanced. Vivian was a Sentinel, mothering the whole team, according to Jack, who had her Guide and son at home.

Samantha Spade, a high ranking Guide that worked with them but also mainly focused on stabilizing Jack’s senses and being a substitute Guide until the man found his own. She was also keeping an eye on Vivian at all times.

Walking up to them, Martin could read what they were thinking about him. He barely registered as Guide or Sentinel, much less that he was still latent but after working with Bonnie and Allison had discovered that he could sense thoughts and emotions from others even though he wasn’t online yet.

They all thought he was here because of his father. It figured and Martin for now didn’t have the time to set them straight. He followed Jack to interview someone before he fully registered the other man, Danny, in the team. As far as Martin could tell, he was either latent or a mundane. Probably latent though, since their team was specialized specifically in finding people and as a mundane you were simply lacking a little. Not that it was a requirement to be a Sentinel or Guide.

Landing himself in hospital on his first day due to a stupid mistake, Martin was sure to curse himself later. It was like he had needed to be in there right now, like an itch. Describing that to Jack briefly made the other man look at him suspiciously but accepting Martin’s gut for what it was.

Riding to the hospital was a simple matter and though his head hurt a lot, Martin answered all questions patiently. They didn’t ask for any Guide or Sentinel-things, which worried Martin. He probably should talk to Taylor-Messer-Flack about this little trivia making his paperwork. 

Danny was sent after Martin. Had been taking the car around in case Martin was released tonight as much as Danny hated being the chauffeur for someone like Martin. And Martin could feel it coming off of Danny in waves of anger and irritation. 

Being concussed, Martin hadn’t had the puffer he really needed right now but he understood the other man. He would be mad if someone came in and took a position in a day that he had worked hard for.

“You can be released as long as you have someone watch over you,” the doctors said and Martin winced. Yeah right, he just moved to New York.

“Let me check my neighbor’s. They’re a Sentinel and could watch me,” Martin asked and the doctor nodded. Danny eyed him strangely for a moment but didn’t say anything while Martin called the Trio: “Hey guys,”

“Martin, you okay?” Messer asked him once the call connected.

Martin’s eyes checked Taylor’s reaction briefly before answering: “Not too good. Got hit over the head…”

“We’re home. I’ll set the clock to every two hours and I’ll call to wake you for those questions. We’ll know if something is up without us being right there.”

“Thank you. Really.”

“Your mind is stable? No emotions you shouldn’t be getting?”

“Nothing new since yesterday. I promise,” Martin replied and hung up.

Taylor frowned at him but didn’t say anything, getting Martin through checkout and asking for his address before driving to his apartment. Danny actually made sure he was arriving there before looking around: “Where is the Sentinel?”

The phone rang that instant and Martin indicated it before putting it on speaker: “I’m here.”

“Good,” then a wince: “I hate when you put your calls on speaker. The feedback is like a jackhammer.” Messer sighed: “Agent Taylor, I’m taking watch from here.”

“Good,” Danny agreed with a look at Martin and the phone disconnected: “Your neighbor seems to have a close eye on you.”

“This used to be his apartment,” Martin shrugged: “Thank you for driving.”

“Don’t make it a habit,” Danny nodded and was about to leave when the doorbell rang. Martin frowned and sluggishly reached for his gun, definitely not expecting anyone but due to his headache not able to tell who it was empathically. Not that he should be able to do that, anyways.

“I know you’re there, Martin! Open the fuck up now!” the pounding continued and Martin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Who’s that?” Danny asked with a frown: “Anything to worry about?”

“Ever met Deputy Director Fitzgerald? That’s him.” Martin explained before moving to open the door. Danny was still inside and now more hidden from view, which was what Martin had hoped for.

“What the fuck Martin! I had to call Seattle to know you’re gone from where I put you?! I had to ask Phil where you had been placed and only found out after three hours that you gotten yourself assigned to the asshole that’s tormenting me for years? Tell me a reason why I shouldn’t disown you right here?”

Marin sighed: “Because I actually worked for the position with Malone’s team? I went there, asked him for a job interview, he accepted, I told him my last name, he was surprised and gave me the go if I could get my paperwork signed. I went to see Susanne, she handed the paperwork to Phil, he signed and I started working here today.”

“You’ll be transferred to DC next week. No way am I going to let you ruin your career with a man like Malone.”

“If you came here only to undermine my own choices in life, you know where the door is because you barely stepped through. Now, please leave.” Martin tried to force him back with walking forward.

“You can’t treat me like this! I’m your father and your boss!”

Marin chuckled humorlessly: “Right now you’re making an ass out of yourself and the ears of Alpha Sentinel Messer.”

That seemed to make Victor furious but he wisely kept from saying anything. After all, he was a low ranking sentinel.

The door fell shut with a bang that made Martin wince and rub his temples. Behind him, Danny Taylor stood, eying him: “I guess that explains that.”

Martin turned, not really wanting another confrontation but he could feel the initial hostile feelings and assumptions had vanished. Danny thankfully handed him a glass of water and a slight painkiller: “Sorry about that.”

“I guess that explains why Jack took you into the team. One more to stick it to Fitzgerald Senior.” Danny smirked, then turned to look out the window: “Alpha Messer and Flack used to live here?”

“Yeah, they’re now over there in a building,” Martin added: “They got me this place and since I might walk across them at work, I told them I’d be coming here. With my father being such an ass, it was a wise decision to warn them in advance.”

Danny grinned: “Not a bad move to live in listening area when you’re part of their pride and are attacked.”

Martin nodded and rubbed his temple again: “Didn’t think of that but it works.”

“Hey, I know Jack told us to take the weekend off and all, you being new here I though I come by tomorrow and show you around?” Danny offered: “As long as you’re up to it with that head of yours.”

“Sounds great!” Martin agreed.

*

Besides that Martin was in the doghouse on their next case, Danny and him hit it off pretty well. Danny even started to touch him friendly and respect his workings and shifting though tons of random calls. 

Samantha was warming up to him as well though she seemed to frown over his latent status that was actually hard to pinpoint down. She started talking to him more even if Martin could detect the slight trust issue about Victor there but it vanished suddenly, as if Danny had told them about Victor’s yelling at Martin.

Running after their perp and tackling the other man into the water was surprising for Martin and even Jack commented on it. Martin had a short sense of something having been off because he had been more aggressive and faster than he thought he was.

They barely made it into the office, handing the kid over, when Jack looked up, followed by Vivian and Sam that turned to the elevators. In came the Alpha Trio, Mac going to greet Jack while both Danny and Don made a beeline for Martin: “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Martin answered, puzzled: “Why?”

“You freaked over something,” Don answered and sat down next to Martin while Danny looked on, staring the others down.

Martin shrugged and looked to Sam and Vivian first, then Danny before explaining: “I was angry. I was fast.”

“Like Sentinel fast?” Messer asked, leaning a bit forward, an old habit from interrogating suspects, Martin knew.

Sam behind them tensed visibly while Vivian frowned and used her senses. Martin shook his head before shrugging: “Not something I have the reference to.”

“But the anger would more likely result in empathic abilities,” Samantha reasoned. It was clear now that the other FBI agents would not sit by silently while the pack business was being dealt with. Danny looked a bit lost but Mac walked over to him: “Don’t worry. He’s good.”

“Guys, I told you I would call if something happened. I’m nothing unusual.”

“Trust me, after we figured out what was going on, everything that is not normal will be assessed,” Mac said honestly: “Don’s gut is itching with something.”

“Yeah, but as always it’s too early to figure anything out,” Don agreed.

“We’ll keep an eye on Martin, promise!” Sam smiled though she was a Guide and not a Sentinel to make that promise. Jack frowned at her while Vivian turned a stoic look: “Yes, we will take care of him.”

*

The good chemistry Danny and Martin had working until then broke a bit in mistrust and things Martin couldn’t answer Danny but they worked well together, easily forming a professional level of trust and reading each other that definitely took a lot longer with Sam and Vivian. Jack of course was their team leader and as a Sentinel more careful with trusting.

Sending Martin off for San Diego with Danny was an instant decision made from the gut. Jack knew both men could work on their working relationship further and it wouldn’t hurt if Martin had a stable connection to at least one of them for now.

Mac had told him that Martin could come online and had an empathic gift already. Whether he actually would outrank Jack Sentinel-wise was left unclear by the Alpha but Jack didn’t sense a threat from Martin or else he would never have accepted him to the team in the first place.

The plane ride made Martin’s head throb. Arriving at the small airport and not too much later seeing Danny waiting on him, Martin relaxed just a bit more and the tension eased. Walking over to the bar, it was hard not to miss Danny’s slight bracing himself mentally which worried Martin for a moment. There was some history there as well as Danny suddenly breathing through his mouth to avoid the smell.

Once they cleared the airport and the fresh ocean wind brought a smell of salt with him, Martin could feel Danny relax more: “You can ask, you know.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Martin replied.

“I thought we’re becoming friends.”

Martin smiled: “Yes, but I can tell this is something private.”

“Not too private. Its in my file, everyone on the team knows,” Danny admitted: “You knowing I’m an alcoholic now will make things easier for you to have my back.”

“What, like taking one for the team when the odd person offers only to talk to us when we take a drink?” Martin joked lightly: “Thank you for telling me and I will keep it in mind to lead the interrogation if you need me to.”

“I can do my job,” Danny replied pissed off now.

Martin rolled his eyes, clearly they had to work on their communication skills: “I didn’t mean it like that,” he paused continuing: “If I can make it easier on you on the other hand, I will.”

Apparently this was something new anyone said to Danny because the other man needed a moment to consider his words: “I hope we’re never in a situation like that.”

“If, pretend its messing with your senses,” Martin shrugged: “As long as its not a real Sentinel in front of us you should get away with it.”

Danny grinned, realizing Martin’s way was to lightly joke about the issue and dealing with the fact until he was used to the thought and could let it slide easily.

Making their way to the family Patrick or whatever he called himself, Danny talked to the kid, knowing Martin had formed a connection with the mother somehow while Danny always could deal with kids pretty well. It was easy to connect given his past and various stages of talking to frightened children. Danny found it easy to relate and emphasize with those kids.

He registered Martin after a moment, stepping onto the sand and staring out into the water. The sun was slowly setting now, Martin’s eyes covered with sunglasses and Danny hid a smile. Both of them must look ridiculous standing on the beach in their dark suits with big sunglasses that just screamed FBI.

“He’s a good kid.” Danny commented. Martine nodded and they started walking: “A guy playing father here when he’s only showing up a week in a month, making that kid like you as a father…”

“You know where I come from, Danny. My Dad is an ass. Shipped me off to boarding school,” Martin sighed: “I had my aunt close by though so I could see her and my cousins on the weekends. We’re closer now than I am to my parents.”

Danny grimaced: “I’m sorry. That sucks.”

“Having someone that cares even a week in a month?” Martin shrugged: “Better than what I had.”

They dropped the conversation quickly, heading back up to the paved walkways and making their way back to their rental: “How about food?”

“Starving,” Martin admitted: “Chose anything you like.”

“Good,” Danny grinned like a maniac and took them to a Cuban place somewhere close. Martin should have guessed but shrugged and ordered his choice. He ate about half of his food before he winced a bit, apparently catching a pepper or something because suddenly it was spicy hot and Martin stuffed bread after it.

“Told you its too spicy,” Danny teased but Martin shrugged: “I did okay.”

A smirking Danny with a raised eyebrow stared back at him and Martin started chuckling.

*

Both didn’t bother booking another motel room for Martin because Danny had a double with two queens –the last room at the motel – and their connection had gotten weirdly deeper with all their talk about dating two at once and not managing it.

Danny had drawn his attention right from the start, watching him moving, being there after Victor’s visit, showing him New York… 

Hooking up with Danny here in San Diego was easy, kissing him back when the other man had thought about it and lightly leant in but not certain, Martin had closed the gap and gave back as good as he got.

*

The case was wrapped up sooner than they thought with finding the car in the river and having to assume their missing person was dead. Local Sentinels couldn’t detect a trace from him.

The return flight was enlightening to say the least. Danny was fearfully clutching Martin’s hand and thigh respectively though he knew it was pointless. Martin tried soothing him with stories about his aunt and cousins while also rambling about his school days and his work in Seattle.

Once on solid ground, Danny had kissed him: “Thank you.” It was honest and sincere. Martin smiled at him, then dragging him through the front gates of the airport and they rode back into the office to file their reports that they had written, or namely, Martin had written them, Danny shakily signed it to be faster.

Danny checked in with Vivian and Jack while Martin sat down next to Sam: “Hey,”

“How was the beach?” Samantha smirked at him and Martin nodded at her: “Sunny, a little bit too bright for my eyes and sand everywhere you didn’t need it, namely your shoes and magically attaching to your cloths and gun.”

“Oh, aren’t I glad I missed out on that one,” she laughed and turned to follow Danny’s back: “You good?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I figured you hadn’t an easy start that with you telling everyone Danny made a mistake on your first day?” she asked.

“He’s a good agent and a good person. He’s better than letting something like this hinder his work,” Martin said honestly and apparently surprised Sam because she was looking at him like something she hadn’t figured out and definitely had figured out wrong until that moment.

Sam smiled openly and warm then: “You seem like the same type. After all you did yell at Danny for a few things on the last case.”

“Just learning to work with him. I’m sure we’ll eventually face the same,” Martin explained: “That and everyone warning me not to let you drive.”

Samantha laughed wholeheartedly when Vivian, Jack and Danny returned and Sam knew both Vivian and Jack had heard their conversation: “Who rattled me out?”

“I did,” both Vivian and Jack said at the same time, Danny looking slightly puzzled that he was missing something but not more.

“Off you go, guys.” Jack said: “I need to get going to see my kids, too.”

Sam stood right away then: “You want me with you?”

“It would be better. They can overwhelm my senses quite a bit.”

Martin watched them go while he packed his stuff together. Vivian was chatting briefly with Danny before they stopped by at his desk and together they made their leave. Danny and Martin heading to Danny’s place together.

*

The whole thing that changed everything was a diplomatic nightmare and eventually driving a witness down a road. Martin and Danny were just driving down, stopping at a red light and conferring with Jack for the last details when both Danny and Martin looked straight ahead, Martin behind the wheel and the back doors of the van opened in front of them and two men were shooting at them.

Martin reacted on instinct. Protect Danny. Protect the Guide. Martin barely really registered that Danny and he himself both came online that second. Spinning the wheel, Martin slammed the car around and into another, parked one. He registered Danny getting out and shooting. He heard Messer and Mac arriving from somewhere and chasing the guys that had shot them. 

Danny then came around the car, opening Martin’s door and looking at him. Shock registering Martin’s two bleeding wounds in his chest. Martin looked up at the other man, sad but also happy enough that he could protect Danny.

“Guide,” Martin whispered out, Danny reacting quickly and snapping out his cell phone, calling an ambulance before carefully getting Martin out of the car and lowered onto the street.

Kneeling on both wounds was sheer torture on Danny: “Martin! Don’t die. Hang on!” he yelled.

Martin blacked out then.

*

Martin’s senses still registered the events that happened next. It was weird in a way to not consciously register the events. Danny still kneeling on his chest, a dull pressure while the ambulance arrived and asked Danny repeatedly to step aside. Eventually, Danny did, watching Martin being placed on the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Following Danny’s heartbeat led him straight to Don, talking to Danny carefully: “Taylor?”

“Hm?”

“You just came online as a response to Martin’s Sentinel senses,” Don told him: “I’ll get you into hospital and we’ll get your head checked through. We will take care of you.”

Martin then faded.

*

At the emergency room, Danny was being checked over and Don was outside, calling Jack and his Sentinels to let them know where they were. Danny was looking straight ahead, still not believing that he actually got away with a scratch on his head while Martin was fighting for his life.

Danny’s mind expanded throughout the whole area and he winced at the pain, worry, fear and emotional turmoil he got. He always knew being a latent Guide that he could come online any moment and not having shields would suck royally. Now that it actually happened, it was even worse so because his brief connection with Martin had flared brightly and him recognizing as his Guide?

Yeah, this would be strange. Not to mention that Danny and Martin hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet.

A second later, they rushed Martin through the hallways, not stopping and Danny tried to get to reach for him but the nurse stopped him and Danny whispered at her: “He’s my boyfriend.”

She looked at him again, just about to dismiss him: “You were with him?”

“We both came online. He’s my Sentinel,” Danny told her: “Please-“

Looking at him startled she hurried away with a muttered: “I need to tell them he’s a Sentinel.” Before running away.

Being left alone, again, was hurting Danny before Don rushed at him: “Hey there,” he carefully touched Danny and expanded his shields across Danny and visibly watched the other Guide relax: “We need to get your shields up.”

“Martin…”

“Shh, I know. My Danny and Mac registered you both coming online. They won’t stop until those guys are dead and the ones behind this behind bars. We also noticed you two started a bond. I cannot tell you how this will reflect on Martin’s recovery.”

“We were together for four months now.”

“Oh trust me, I know,” Don grinned amused: “Not like my Sentinels could keep you out when you were at Martin’s place.”

Danny finally got a little color in his cheeks: “Didn’t think you would be keeping taps on us that closely.”

“You’re pride. Or pack, depending on where you grew up and what word suits you better,” Don talked: “I also think it funny that I have a Sentinel that’s called Taylor with last name and a Sentinel that is a Danny.”

“Like that won’t be confusing eventually.”

“Don’t worry. I know you both are strong and probably will be higher ranking than the current Alpha.”

“Higher than Jack?” Danny asked worriedly. This could get confusing real soon otherwise.

“Jack would be about a level five. Martin already had shown empathic abilities and would be about a level six. You are, too.” Don explained when a nurse and a doctor showed up then, asking Danny a few questions and setting to work.

Don interrupted: “Please update his paperwork to online Guide and partially bonded to Martin Fitzgerald.”

The doctor froze, looking at the nurse who hurried away and passed him another syringe: “Sentinels and Guides, especially when online, mostly react differently to the meds we usually administer. Some are even highly addictive.”

“Did you tell them about Martin?” Don asked worriedly: “Do they know?”

“I told a nurse that hurried off,” Danny nodded: “I just hope it wasn’t too late.”

“I’ll go check,” the nurse said and walked away as well while the doctor turned Danny’s head into a light and added the local anesthetic. 

“Don?” a voice called from behind the curtain. Don looked at Danny, checking if he was okay before answering: “I’m here Danny.”

Danny Taylor grinned a bit when the doctor looked at the file and Danny’s name again before looking at Don: “You brought Taylor?”

The doctor snorted then and Danny rolled his eyes: “Stop messing with his doc, Flack.” Messer said.

The Sentinel opened the curtains and looked at Danny being stitched up. The doc seemed to mostly ignore them now. He waited for the nurse to return that she could take over the stitching but knowing the FBI and NYPD usually needed to leave right away if possible. Especially when their own had been involved in a shooting.

“We got them,” Mac said: “We chased them and got them. They’re dead.”

Danny sighed in relief: “I’m usually not that into shooting and killing but good. Good.”

“They hurt Martin and it is pretty instinctual to get rid of anyone that did us harm. Martin is our pack; you are pack. We had to. Sadly we don’t know more about the ones sending them.”

“We’re MPU. I’ll make sure we get them,” Jack said from behind them. Samantha right there and Vivian following with quick steps: “Danny, how are you?”

“Besides that I came online while Martin was being short?” Danny asked irritated and winced when the doc pulled a stitching tight.

The nurse returned, looking grim: “I’m sorry, they had already administered the addicting stuff. They were too late to get told your Sentinel is online.”

“Wait, Martin is a Sentinel?” Samantha asked surprised: “I thought he was a Guide.”

“He could have been both if Danny here hadn’t been a Guide,” Don said: “We always knew he was indifferent.”

Suddenly, all their phones were ringing at once. Jack winced: “Victor,” he said and was about to take the phone but Danny held his hand out. Jack frowned but Danny hissed: “Martin is my Sentinel.”

Vivian looked surprised: “You sure?”

Mac nodded: “They’re a perfect match. Have been the last four months they were in a relationship.”

“Taylor,” Danny answered the phone Jack had now given him.

“Victor here. Where’s Jack.”

“Sorry, Mr Fitzgerald, you will have to be content talking to me.”

“I want an update on Martin now!”

“Sadly, I have no update on his condition.”

“They probably won’t give it to you, Agent Taylor. You’re not high leveled enough.”

“I’m his Guide,” Danny said easily: “Martin and I came online together when we were shot at.”

Victor seemed to tense: “Online? Oh not good. I’ll be down in-“

“No, I won’t let you see him anytime soon,” Danny said: “Your last conversation with him was yelled and harmful that even the Alpha Trio were suspicious and protective. Also they’re standing right here. Now, excuse me, I need to get back to let the doctor stitch me up.”

Jack eyed him: “I’m letting you take his calls more often.”

“We need to call his aunt,” Danny whispered, voice cracking.

“Do you know them?” Mac asked carefully.

Danny shook his head: “We made plans for next week,…”

“How come we didn’t notice you were together for four months?” Sam asked surprised.

The doc had finished stitching and wrapped it up then: “You’re good to go. But I think you’re waiting here for updates?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Danny agreed while the Alpha Trio took their leave with a: “Jack, we’re on call for you. Anything you need.”

*

Waking gradually, Martin realized where he was when his senses attacked him. He was never happier having learned from Allison how to deal with his senses than now. He slowly remembered what had been said. He knew this would suck. His body felt like on a cloud. The pain was dulled by drugs. He could hear people talking floors down. Could feel the woven fibers on the sheets. Smell the stale hospital air that was filtered. His eyes were still shut, not wanting to inflict more pain until he knew exactly where he was.

His senses expanded mentally now. He briefly touched the one Guide doctor that was close by. He wondered where Danny was because he knew his Guide hadn’t been shot.

He slowly opened his eyes now. It was thankfully dark and subdued, enough for his eyes to adjust slowly. He heard footsteps approaching and knew he needed to work on that.

“Mr Fitzgerald?” the nurse asked quietly and Martin twitched his hand, feeling weak: “Don’t worry, you’re heavily sedated. Let me adjust the IV first so you can wake up fully. Please try not to move too much.”

Martin twitched his hand again. He followed the nurse with his senses, hearing her talk to the doctor Martin had alerted and then they made a phone call to Danny. And Bonnie. And the Alpha Trio.

Danny was the first to arrive; given that he didn’t live too far away from Flack-Messer-Taylor household it was remarkable. Martin had woken more then, not feeling too tired and lethargic anymore.

“Martin?” he asked softly, oddly surprised and rushed to his bedside.

Martin turned his head: “Hey Danny.” He saw the scar on Danny’s forehead and given the last time he saw Danny, this would mean he had been out for a while: “How long?”

“Just two weeks. Given your injuries, it was for the better. You will need physiotherapy.” Danny whispered brokenly: “I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Hey, I’m here,” Martin said: “Apparently damaged but here.”

“Oh don’t worry. They already said you would return your full mobility given time. Also, they showed me how to do the exercises so far and I helped you whenever I wasn’t needed at work.” Danny explained quickly: “And in-between our freaky neighbor-stalking-trio helped train me.”

Martin chuckled a little and then winced. The one bullet had been awfully high up on his chest and probably damaged his lung: “What’s the bad news?”

Danny frowned: “Of course you would pick up on that,” he hesitated briefly: “I didn’t know it was important to mention that you’re online until we were at the hospital. They gave you the normal medicines and it backfired. You will need to go through withdrawal and sadly, you’ll always crave them like I would alcohol.”

Martin winced and closed his eyes: “Can I have you as my sponsor?”

“Usually you would choose someone you don’t know and avoid personal relationships due to another person maybe breaking up with you and doing more harm than good. With us, it’s a given that we can’t break this bond after having it.” Danny explained and Martin knew he had to be well enough first for them to fully bond. It was nearly killing him being close to Danny but still too far away. Especially after they had been together for months.

Leaning closer, Danny pressed his lips to Martin: “We could start the ritual bonding. It’s not as effective as sex would be but given our circumstances…”

“Please,” Martin asked: “If you agree.”

“You’re my Sentinel, Martin. Of course I agree. Since we hooked up in San Diego I felt like never letting you go.” Danny insisted and leant close, tilting his head to be more intimidating.

Martin reached for Danny’s hand, intertwining their fingers: “I don’t have the training…”

“I know. We came on rather abruptly,” Danny agreed: “Feel your shields and try to spread them out, make them thin or open them up. Trust me to slip right into your mind.”

Concentrating on the task, feeling the drugs somehow helping him, he thinned his shields and felt a gap forming that went down to his basic layer. He felt Danny’s mind fill him, thickening his senses and stabilizing a layer in his mind. He then felt Danny opening a layer for him, instinct making him slip into Danny’s mind easily.

He felt content with Danny in this place. They were bonded now, as close as they could. Knowing that no one could doubt their relationship now was really helpful given that Martin knew his Dad and who knows what he had tried while Martin was stuck in a coma. He hoped Bonnie had set them straight because ever since Martin was an adult, she had been his emergency contact. 

Now, being officially bonded, it would be Danny first in all instances.

“Jack is here,” Martin said after a moment: “And the Alpha-Trio.”

“Good,” Danny sat down next to him on the bed carefully: “The doctor mentioned something about coming in here soon.”

Jack was first to enter the room, followed half a minute later by the NYPD detectives: “I cannot believe that you’re with my team less than half a year and end up in a coma. It’s good to see you awake, Fitzgerald.”

“Hope you haven’t replaced me yet,” Martin joked but Danny tensed while Jack smiled: “Not replaced exactly. We took another member to the team but with you, we’re complete.”

“We seriously want our neighbor back. It’s hard taking care of a mentally instable Guide,” Danny Messer said in a way of greeting: “Though if I see this correctly, you’re not unbounded anymore.”

“We just bonded ritually,” Danny nodded: “I can help him better.”

“From the withdrawal, I hope,” another voice piped up. With the voice, a Guide doctor entered with a quick look around the room then addressed Martin: “Since everyone but you know me, Mr Fitzgerald, I’m doctor Megan Tillman.”

Martin nodded at her and rubbed his nose when the cannula itched: “Can you explain to me what’s going on?”

“You were lucky coming online and reacting the way you did. Being a Sentinel and a high adrenaline response triggered your arteries to cramp in the area of bleedings. This kept you from bleeding out. You were shot in the left shoulder, nicked the lung, which caused you a collapsed lung and therefore have that cannula until it is safe to remove it. 

Luckily, both bullets hit through you, which is another miracle. It made treatment easier and didn’t bounce the bullets around multiple times. Now, the second bullet went into your stomach. You were lucky again because it missed all mayor arteries and vital organs. We removed a part of your liver though. Don’t worry; you can live with a small part missing. Luckily enough, we literally dodged a bullet there given the pain meds were only administered a short time before we swapped them for the Sentinel friendly. Now, to sum it up, we placed you in a medical coma to keep you from harming yourself through movements.”

Taking all that in, Martin frowned, carefully tracing the wound with his fingers that was visible on his chest: “What am I expecting from the drugs?”

“You are already clean, so no withdrawal symptoms there. You will probably crave something you aren’t quite sure you’re missing. To be on the safe side, Sentinel wise and medically wise, you shouldn’t even take Tylenol or anything else. I would also advice you to go to meetings to help with the urges your body will have and rationally, you would eventually figure out what it is you’re craving.” She explained carefully: “Normally, this wouldn’t have happened over night.”

It was a lot to take in. Martin knew that but he still had further questions he wanted answered now: “How about work? Physiotherapy?”

“Your amazing Guide here has already started you on that. He insisted on learning how to stimulate your muscles so they wouldn’t succumb. You might just walk out of here in a couple of days. Your wounds are healed enough for you to move carefully. It will take another two weeks for them to completely heal but therapy can take place in the meantime. Additionally, I think you might be able to work on a desk half a day in three to four weeks.” She concluded finally and sighed. It had been quite a lot of information.

“We’re all here to help you,” Vivian said. By now, Bonnie and her family had arrived, too, but hadn’t interrupted Martin’s questions. Sensing that Martin knew all he could for now, Bonnie pushed through and wrapped Martin in a careful hug before doing the same to Danny. Martin wondered when that had happened but apparently two weeks of hospital visitations could do that.

Suddenly tired, Martin closed his eyes and let the background talking lull him to sleep. His Guide was still next to him and that was enough for now.

*

Waking to an amazing smell, Martin stretched and yawned, looking over in his bed to not see Danny there. The smell could only mean pancakes being made. Danny had pampered him the last few weeks, which was cute in a way but slightly annoying as well. Add that they had been sleeping in the same bed ever since Martin came home but Danny wouldn’t let Martin close. 

It was pissing him off. His instinct told him to fully imprint Danny but so far that hadn’t been possible.

Add that the chaperon was played by two close by Sentinels that were sadly enough, Alphas.

Alphas. Another thing Martin had had to deal with. Jack was lower ranking due to being unbound and simply being a lower Sentinel –not to mention Vivian but she was the same level Jack was but always accepted being lower in the agent bureaucracy. 

Victor hadn’t taken it well at all. Firstly that Martin was a Sentinel to begin with, after assessing him as a child repeatedly. Secondly that Martin dared to be higher ranking and thirdly, Martin’s Guide being male.

Coming by the hospital to accuse Martin of all three points hadn’t gone over well. Martin had gone nearly feral when Victor had threatened Danny’s position within the FBI and team, so much that a few Sentinels in the area had shown up at the hospital, triggered in response to Martin, bound to the bed and helpless to physically remove his father.

Being friends with Susanne, the Director’s secretary, had helped when Mac, Danny and Don had shown up, pissed off that a low ranking Sentinel had invaded their territory and threatened an injured Sentinel and his newly bonded Guide.

Victor had been asked to never step foot into New York without calling ahead again if he wanted to live.

Now, Martin was still in bed, beating temptation every single day. He needed to scent pile Danny completely. Needed to touch every muscle, every dent in every bone, every scar and every mole. Needed to hear his heartbeat missing a beat, the air filling his lungs and his fingers touching the skin and hair, the blood rushing in his veins.

It was fighting two addictions at once. The one his body still craved and the one his Sentinel needed. He had troubles separating them in his mind, meditating to find his spirit animal only helped so far.

“I can hear you thinking, Fitzy,” Danny said quietly from the kitchen: “Get your ass over here and I let you have your favorite coffee.”

Right, Martin needed to work on identifying layers of smell as well. He should have smelled the coffee, too, not getting distracted by Danny or his thoughts.

*

Getting a crash course at the local SGC was integrated into Martin’s therapy sessions. It was as if he would learn how to move all over again. Added with his senses anticipating every step. Then training with one or two senses compromised.

Finally, three weeks later he was allowed to return to desk duty, walking with a cane to support his damaged left side where the damage had been more severe. And shortness of breath but that would vanish with increasing stamina.

It was a surprise that he would be coming that day. Martin had been a level further up to hand in the paperwork to their therapist because he had done the usual post-shooting sessions at the Sentinel-Guide-Center. 

It just figured that he was pissed off about the incident more than stressed or worried. Pissed that he hadn’t come online sooner and still happy enough that Danny had been walking away. Of course he would never again not check a car with his senses that was around him.

Walking in on the team in action and on a briefing, Martin heard Jack’s and Vivian’s pause when they seemed to register them. Right, he needed to make an imprint on them after it wasn’t his only stable connection to Danny.

“Martin?” Danny asked surprised, already hurrying to his side, touching him: “What are you doing here?”

“Had paperwork to do,” he grinned, then took out his badge: “Got that back but I’m still desk ridden.”

“Welcome back!” Sam smiled brightly at him, coming closer and about to hug him but looking at Danny for confirmation. Danny nodded and Martin accepted her hug. Same from Vivian and a firm handshake from Jack.

“Martin, meet Special Agent Elena Delgado,” Jack introduced and the woman smiled frostily at him. Something was off about her. Martin’s hairs on his neck actually stood to attention.

“Hi,” he said politely anyways and let himself be lead to his desk. It was dust free, now with special Sentinel-friendly tech and definitely closer to Danny’s desk than they had been before. He smiled at that, knowing that Danny did this. It also separated the other’s desk from them, an indicator that Danny had asked Vivian and Jack about Sentinel instincts.

“I’m so sorry to leave you right away, but we’re in the middle of a case,” Vivian said easily: “If you feel up to it, we have accounting troubles.”

“You know I love numbers,” Martin grinned: “Anything I can do to help.”

Jack then nodded at all but said: “Danny, why don’t you stay here now and I’ll head out with Elena.”

Danny’s bright grin wasn’t lost on Elena and she frowned. Martin didn’t like the vibes he got from her at all. It was as if she was challenging him for Danny. Their fragile bond would be cause for trouble but Martin was also sure that she wouldn’t try anything for now.

Once the others had left, Danny looked at him: “Something’s bothering you.” Martin was about to deny it but Danny shook his head, using his chair to roll closer to Martin: “I know it.”

“It’s Elena. I got a really bad vibe. The vibe Spaulding caused on us,” Martin said honestly: “It also feels like she’s threatening our bond.”

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise: “That is that feeling? Damn, I’ll tell Jack once he’s back and besides, we’ll be constantly partnered now anyways.”

“We will?”

Danny smiled at him like he was stupid: “We’re a bonded pair. Sending us separately would not only be dumb, but plain dangerous. Especially after we got shot at and you injured. You probably won’t let me out of your sight anytime soon.”

“It’s manageable.”

“That’s because we have a platonic bond for now,” Danny said but leant closer and pressed a kiss to Martin’s cheek: “I’m happy to have you here again.”

“I can tell,” Martin replied, affected by Danny’s good mood and suddenly highly motivated to shift through the tons of accounting data.

“Get started, I still have follow up leads to check,” Danny patted his shoulder and rolled back to his desk. Martin started working and enjoyed the numbers again. White Collar had been exhausting with that stuff to no end but here, only a few cases were like this and were actually interesting again every time.

*

After the first bad vibe from Elena, it didn’t get better. Martin tried to avoid her, wondering why Vivian and Jack were barely talking to her either. Sam seemed to like her, and okay, Elena was a Sentinel, it was a given Sam tried to play nice.

Martin always watched from the sidelines whenever Elena walked in, never actually turning his back on her, which didn’t go unnoticed by Danny. They talked at length about it at home and Danny agreed that he would stay on a distance to Elena.

The first night Danny took Martin with him to a NA and AA meeting, Martin felt insecure. He didn’t understand yet why he was going there and listening to stories he could do nothing about.

Participating in any way wasn’t really working either, he didn’t have a story that he regretted. There was nothing else he could have done but protect Danny and that he had done. His body being on drugs is one thing, his mind wanting a high he barely remembers?

And yet Martin had suddenly craved a drink here or there, even thought of cigarettes he never smoked. It was strange and apparently that was what they had meant. Danny sensed his feelings and took his hand, smiling encouragingly at Martin.

Surprisingly, Martin did feel better after the evening.

“So, I talked to Bonnie and she want us to come out for Thanksgiving,” Danny grinned: “Are you up to driving?”

“Well, only sitting next to you I guess,” Martin shrugged: “You know my back cramps.”

“Good, I told her we’ll be there.”

“What about your nephew?” Martin asked carefully because the whole Rafael and Nicky thing was a touchy subject. Besides that, Danny tried to stay away for stability reasons though he wouldn’t need that anymore thanks to Martin.

“Nothing planned. Maybe I’ll just go shopping with him on Black Friday.” Danny sighed: “How long until you get cleared for work?”

Martin grinned; work also meant fully confirming their bond. Danny had wanted to wait that long not to harm Martin. As a Guide Danny was more than careful with him: “I’m in for checkup in three days.”

“I’ll be warning Jack about a possible nesting?”

“You bet,” Martin grinned dryly, grabbing Danny to drag him in for a kiss.

The next day at work showed Martin what working in a pack-team actually meant. Elena was still getting on Martin’s nerves and now talking to Danny. That in itself wouldn’t be worrisome but she kept trying to talk to Danny privately. Danny then tried to walk away but Elena reached out and touched him.

Martin was out of his seat before he could process what had happened. Vivian and Jack came stalking closer from somewhere but Martin reached his Guide first and pushed Elena back a few steps, snarling at her: “Don’t you dare touch him!”

Danny, thankfully, stepped further back, a hand solid on Martin’s back though but steadying him through this.

Elena hissed back: “You don’t get to tell me what to do!”

“You’re a Sentinel, Elena,” Jack stated calmly: “You should know to never touch a bonded Guide.”

“If he were bonded,” Elena fired back. Vivian drew in a wince while Samantha gaped at her and defended Martin: “How they are bonded is none of your business!”

“Nonetheless, you don’t get to question whom Danny chose as a Sentinel,” Vivian said: “A Ritual Bonding is only archived by Danny letting him into his mind. Danny chose Martin and even before they were Sentinel and Guide they had been in a relationship.”

Elena glared at Martin: “I challenge you!”

Martin looked at her incredulous: “You can challenge me all you want.”

Elena looked triumphantly but Jack stepped in: “Martin, she’s off the team. Don’t worry about anything. Not only did she threaten a valid team member but she also attacked the Alpha Trio’s chosen Beta much less the son-in-law of the Deputy Director.”

Only realizing now what that actually meant for her, she looked at Jack incredibly: “You’re firing me?”

Vivian rolled her eyes, Samantha stepped closer to Jack whom she was a substitute Guide to while Jack said: “Martin is Alpha Sentinel. Whether he’ll actually be New York’s Alpha is still unclear but you will never come near him again. Go get your things.”

Martin still stood his ground, seething with rage and only slightly calmed down by Danny that he was really glad they had spoken up for him else he didn’t know what Elena would have happened. He probably would have crushed her mentally and physically though that would have set his healing back by days.

Before Elena could actually leave, a lot of Sentinel and their Guides working in the building had come running due to Martin’s distress and probably had heard what was going on.

Having had enough, Martin tugged Danny close, ignoring anyone and everything and inhaling Danny’s addicting smell. He hated their weak bond and actually wondered how anyone could ever be content with a platonic bond. For him it was plain stupid.

“You okay?” Danny whispered, taking some of Martin’s weight because he just knew that Martin’s fast reflex had probably pulled a muscle that wasn’t used to it quite yet.

Martin sighed: “I’m fine,” he replied: “just angry and smelling her.” 

“I can help with that,” Sam said from behind: “Though I have a fabric cleaner that smells a little to cover the scent. Want to try smelling it if you can tolerate enough to be put on Danny?”

“Sounds good,” Martin agreed and carefully smelled what she was holding into his direction. He nodded then and a few minutes later, the smell was gone. Danny’s scent the only thing remaining on the other man plus that slight lemon freshener.

“Now that she’s gone, we need to replace her,” Jack sighed: “No matter what, the next candidate will be put under an ethics test. I can’t have anyone touch Sam either except in a dire situation.”

“Seriously, on could think that Sentinels and Guides are not living among us for thousand years, given that it’s a known they have the no-touching policy. Mundanes, I get that they don’t know when not to touch someone but they accept that when its pointed out.”

“Normal people don’t reek,” Martin muttered: “They’re normal.”

Vivian wholeheartedly agreed.

*

Keeping from touching Danny, from tasting him, smelling him was becoming harder after Elena’s stunt of touching Danny.

It was bordering close to his addiction-fiddled brain, the comparison he had from Danny what addiction to alcohol also felt like. And yes, now Martin got what it meant to be addicted.

Even if that addiction was Danny.

Their bond, still only ritually done, strained more and more. Danny had troubles keeping Martin in balance and from a zone from even his computer screen. It was increasingly harder to tolerate his rashes. And thank god Danny had insisted on buying new suits for him, thankfully fashionably good ones with a high threat count and non-chafing for Sentinels.

So when Martin went home straight away after his latest evaluation and physiotherapy session, he stripped naked and tried applying lotion to his sore spots on his shoulders. He also heard Mac being home so he called out softly: “Mac?”

“Yeah?” the other man answered immediately and Martin liked that this was better than a phone call.

“Why is our bond not enough to sustain me? Are we not compatible?”

“Martin, you’re a high level Sentinel with an empathic sense. Currently, with your ritual bond, your empathic sense is stable but the others are not as solid as they should be. It is why Alpha Pairs usually end up in a sexual relationship because eventually they come to the point you are at now.”

Don’s voice piped up then: “You are very compatible if you have lasted this long without showing symptoms before.” Since there was no way Don could know what Martin had asked, he was more relaxed now.

“I think as soon as Danny gets here, we’re nesting. I can’t-“ Martin stopped: “Please be aware that I cannot tolerate anyone close after she touched him.”

It was Danny Messer now that answered next: “We’ll be sending security your way. We already figured you might be close to having enough.”

Martin grimaced that he was read easily. Fitzgerald’s never showed their hand. Well, then again, he did make it a point that he was separated from his father’s believes.

Hearing Danny approaching the house from two blocks away where the subway was, Martin decided to just lay down on the bed, relaxing his muscles and letting the slightly cool air in their apartment sooth the rashes he just fixed. He also hoped to present a rather flattening position for Danny to jump him.

“Martin?” Danny called out quietly, knowing Martin had heard him from further away.

“In the bedroom,” Martin called back, wincing a bit when he moved his shoulder and a sore spot pulled. Also, his skin itched.

“Why are you-“ Danny stopped in the doorway, Martin could hear his heart skipping a beat, then move faster, arousal smelling just so good on his Guide’s body.

Martin looked at him, sitting up and reaching for Danny, dragging him closer: “Danny I can’t-“

“You have rashes.” Danny interrupted: “You’re instable and at breaking point.”

“Yes,” Martin replied dryly: “Also, to ease your mind, my papers for returning back to work are on the desk.”

Danny barely threw them a glance before he was kneeling in front of a naked Martin: “Want me to shower first?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the Sentinel replied, already moving his hands over Danny’s body: “We’ve been together for five and a half months.”

Without another word, Danny followed Martin’s silent questions and orders, giving in to his Sentinel and finally, after weeks of an agonizing addiction, giving in to the demands of the bond.

Now at least, they had one less thing to worry about. Their bond would be as strong as it could be and with it, enough stability to fight any addiction.

Fin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Double The Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898901) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
